


Caught.

by maledictus_mortem



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I took so long and I apologize.</p><p>This piece of fanfiction is dedicated to TheGoodTheBadTheScribble. ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fudgebiskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebiskets/gifts).



Sniper tugged at his hands and feet, growling through the gag when he found out they were tied tight to the bed posts.

"It's useless. I know how to tie knots well." Spy said as he walked across the room, holding a glass filled with martini. "If not, then I wouldn't be a good spy." He took a sip then smirked at Sniper who glared back.

"Do not think that you are the only one who can restrain an animal. I did some hunting as a kid too you know, and I was great at it. I would gladly show you pictures of my best trophies." Spy sets down his glass on the desk and opens a drawer from where he procures some photographs. He then stands over Sniper, showing him the pictures one by one.

"This was my first, a wild boar. When I was a teen, I hunted down a lion. Then a rhino. A polar bear..." Spy went on for a while before he went back to the desk. He returned the pictures then took out a camera in its place. "And now, for my latest one." He stated as he took a picture of Sniper.

"Ah... So lovely. Yes, glare at me some more!" He mocked, taking one picture after the other. Satisfied, he puts down the camera and stands beside the bed.

"I guess it is time I teach you how to obey." He says playfully, tilting Sniper's head so that the man would look at him. "Shall we?"

Sniper glared at him some more, if that was possible, as he tugged at his bound limbs.

"Tsk. So very stubborn of you." Spy takes out a knife and holds it in front of Sniper. "Or maybe you are just uncomfortable in those clothes? Let me help you with that." Spy slides the knife along Sniper's chest and down to his waist where he unbuckles the belt. He then pulls out the hem of Sniper's shirt and places the knife inside before quickly pulling the knife back up, slicing Sniper's shirt in half, revealing his undershirt. "Better?" Spy asked.

Sniper was still for a moment, a little shocked for a moment, before he began to growl at Spy.

"Hm... Still uncomfortable?" Spy smirked and slid the knife back down again, holding it dangerously above Sniper's crotch. "This must be the problem."

Sniper's eyes widened as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I suppose I guessed right." Spy stated, smirking. He sets down the knife and unbuckles Sniper's pants then pulls it down, bunching them at his feet since he can't really take them off due to the ropes. Spy slowly slides his hands along Sniper's legs, admiring the muscles.

"Hm... Very nice." His hands reached at Sniper's crotch and Spy fondled at the growing bulge though the underwear. "Quite impressive there."

Sniper groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"So very lewd." As he said this, Spy pulls his hands away.

"Do you want more?" He asks coyly, leaning a bit towards Sniper. Sniper glared at him and growled.

"Hmph. You need discipline." Spy said, feigning disappointment. From out of nowhere he has procured a bullet vibrator, which he made sure to show to Sniper. "This will be a useful tool. And this," Spy pulls out a cock ring, letting it dangle on his finger, "will be your collar."

Sniper squirms, not liking the items one bit.

Spy smiled cruelly as he pulls down Sniper's underwear, his erection half-hard. Spy stroked him, coaxing his dick to be fully erect before placing the cock ring at the base. "I assure you, bushman, that you will like this." He says, licking at the vibrator.

Spy positions it at Sniper's entrance, rubbing it lightly at his skin. "Do well, and you shall be rewarded. A wrong move and you shall stay this way for the night." He threatened. Sniper glared but soon slacked, his mind cloudy. Spy smirked and turns on the vibrator, making Sniper shiver from the feeling.

"Such a nice reaction." Spy purred, "I wonder what would happen if I do this!" At the last word, Spy pushes the vibrator inside Sniper's entrance, causing him to gasp for a second before he begins to moan, his entire body shivering with pleasure. Spy smirked, his hand stroking Sniper's erection. "A nice reaction indeed." He says as he leans down and begins to lick Sniper's dick, giving special attention to the head, before sucking it.

Sniper moaned through the gag, thrusting his hips up against Spy's mouth. He pulls away though making Sniper whimper at the lose of pressure on his dick.

"Do you want more?" Spy hoarsely asked in between breathes, looking at Sniper through glazed eyes. Sniper looked up at Spy, his eyes begging.

Spy smiled and pulled down the gag, "Beg."

"Please... Let me fuck you." Sniper said hoarsely.

"Well... Since you asked so nicely."

Spy undressed slowly, pulling at his tie and letting it fall to the ground, giving Sniper a show. He pulls at his jacket and slowly unbuttons his dress shirt. Sniper groans, biting his lower lip as Spy's pants and underwear falls to the floor.

"Beg for it." Spy says, standing before Sniper, his dick to his face.

Sniper glared at him but began to suck his dick. Spy moaned and held unto his head, thrusting his hips. His pace soon increased and cums making Sniper shudder. Spy holds Sniper's head in place, forcing him to drink his cum.

Spy then pulls away, a satisfied look on his face. "Good boy." He mocks, patting Sniper at the head. "And now for your reward."

He goes down, licking and nipping Sniper's chest, his hand stroking his own dick. Sniper moans and tilts his head back, hitting the wall. Spy smiled and went further down. He blows at Sniper's rock hard erection, his finger tapping at the slit.

"Please please please..." Sniper whimpered, looking down at Spy, a pained look on his face.

"Please... what?"

"Please... Please let me cum."

Spy smiled, knowing he had won. He pulls off the cock ring and sucks at Sniper's dick. But before Sniper could thrust his hips, Spy pulls away.

"Patience." Spy simply said as he stood up. He positions himself above Sniper, holding the other's dick to his entrance.

"Beg." He said, teasing him by rubbing the tip against his entrance.

"Please please please..."

"Beg like a dog." Spy said, wanting to toy with him further. Sniper bit at his lower lip. But his mind was too far away right now. He opens his mouth and begins to bark, his tongue hanging out from time to time as he panted.

"Well done." Spy said.

He then lowers himself, flinching a bit at the feeling of a dick entering his body. He doesn't stop until he took it all in, placing his hands on Sniper's abdomen for support. "Don't move." Spy gasps, still adjusting.

Sniper moaned at the hot and tight sensation of being inside Spy. He wanted to move so bad, but he knew if he did, Spy would stop it. Slowly, Spy moves. Unable to take the pace, Sniper bends his legs and begins to thrust, making Spy moan when Sniper was able to hit his prostrate.

"Ah! No! Stop!" Spy objected weakly, feeling his legs weaken as pleasure went down his spine. But Sniper didn't stop, if ever he thrusted even harder, making sure he could hit the right spot. Spy placed his hands on Sniper's chest for support, His mouth open as moans escaped. This seems to have Sniper turned on because he growled and quickened his thrust, the pace becoming both pleasure and punishing to Spy.

Gasps and moans filled the room as the two began to move in sync, bringing each other closer to the edge. They both came, Sniper coming so much that cum leaked from Spy's entrance as Spy's cum splattered against his chest and face.

Tired, Spy let his body collapse on top of Sniper, his head resting on the other's chest. They stayed like that for a while before Spy got off and stood up on shaking legs. He undid the ropes, took out the vibrator, and collapsed back unto the bed on top of Sniper.

"So how was it?" He asked, looking up at the other.

Sniper smiled. "Not exactly my kind of play but I got to admit it was kind of nice."

Spy smiled back. "I'm glad."

Sniper smiled and got up, rubbing at his limbs. He goes to the bathroom to wash up then comes back to the bed with a wet towel. He proceeds to clean Spy, being gentle with each wipe.

"Careful," Spy warned, "or I might get turned on again." Sniper chuckled and threw the towel to a corner. He pulls the blanket around them both and they then both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

End.

~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~

I don't think it came out great. :(

Sorry. :(


End file.
